Finally, He Loves Me
by KuraiHanazono
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends since they were in diapers. In middle school Naruto was in car accident. This made Sasuke realize he was in love with him. Now this is the story of when, finally, Naruto begins to love him back.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto met up with Sasuke by the gate entrance to their private boarding school. Walking farther in, they found most everybody else in their gang; Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Gaara. Together they all went into the auditorium for the opening ceremony. Sitting down, another one in their gang walked up to the podium. Neji Hyuuga, the president of the second years, started his speech welcoming the first years to the school. After the opening ceremony finished they met up with Neji and the final two in their group, Lee and TenTen.

"Wow Neji, long time no see! Why didn't you tell us that you're the president?" Naruto said to Neji, patting him on the back.

Neji looked slightly irritated and hit Naruto upside the head. "Baka, I did tell you. And its only been three days since I've seen you."

Naruto gets a thoughtful look as he remembers. "Oh yeah! Well, you know how time flies." This makes everyone smile, seeing Naruto being a dumbass again.

The gang goes about the day and their classes after this. Because Neji's uncle, and Hinata's father, owned the school, all of them had the same classes together aside from classes that were strict to each grade. For those everybody but the second years were in.

School ended so the students went to their dorm rooms. Naruto and Sasuke shared a room, with Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Gaara in rooms surrounding theirs. The girls dorms were in the next building.

As soon as Naruto enters his room he falls onto his bed. "School was so tiring today. But I'm glad all of us are still together. Its been that way since elementary school. Crazy, huh, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Yeah. Crazy." Sasuke was being his usual cryptic self since they had just been around their friends.

"Sasuke, ease up. I'm your best friend, remember? You're only like this around everyone else. With me, you can be open," Naruto turned on his side and looked at the beautiful raven haired boy.

Sasuke gives a sheepish shrug and lays on his bed. "You're right. Sorry, Kitsune." Naruto smiles warmly at Sasuke's childhood nickname for him. 'He looks so cute when he smiles like that. I wonder if Naruto will ever realize my feelings for him and return them.' Sasuke thought. Suddenly an idea came to him. "Naruto, why don't we have everyone over to play spin the bottle? Only say it was your idea."

Naruto smiles at this and nodded. "Yeah, sure. After all, you have a reputation to uphold." Naruto giggled at that and sent a text to everyone. "Sasuke, may I ask why you want to?"

Sasuke turned his head to hide his faint blush. "I just thought it would be fun for everyone." Naruto nodded his head. 'Especially if I get to kiss you.' Sasuke thought. "The only rule is you can't pass. Whoever it lands on, it lands on."

Naruto nodded as people started filing in. Naruto relayed Sasuke's words to everyone, but claiming them as his own.

Sitting around in a circle, Shikamaru went first, landing on Sakura. 'Man, what a drag,' he thought, leaning forward and pecking Sakura on the lips. This continued around the circle for about an hour.

Naruto had a thought and smiled. "Hey guys, why don't we spice things up?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?" TenTen spoke up.

"Now when the bottle lands on you, instead of kissing, you have to go into the closet for five minutes," he said. Seeing as almost everyone had someone they liked there, they quickly agreed.

"Then Naruto, you get to go first." Lee said. Naruto agreed and spun the bottle.

Sasuke's cheeks went a little rosy as he saw that it had landed on him. 'I really get to kiss him…."

Kiba sniggered and spoke up. "Remember your own rules, Naruto. No skipping. Now scoot." Naruto nodded, flushing bright red as Sasuke followed him and he locks the closet door.

Standing before each other, Sasuke only allowed Naruto to fidget for a second before the raven reached up and twisted his fingers in the blond's hair. Hesitating for just a second, he began to move forward. When he could feel Naruto's breath on his lips, he stopped and looked into those gorgeous azure eyes, and not seeing rejection, closed the gap. Sasuke loved the feeling of those soft, full lips on his. 'I can't believe that after loving him for two years, I can finally kiss him.'

Naruto couldn't understand why this felt so good to him, why it made his heart skip and his stomach to fill with butterflies, but after a few more seconds he moved his arms up around Sasuke's neck. The raven in turn wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and mid-to-upper back and pulled him closer. They broke the kiss for air, panting quietly. "Sasuke…." Naruto said softly, searching those warm black eyes before Sasuke kissed him again, pushing Naruto up against the wall and lifts his legs up and places them around Sasuke's waist.

Naruto gasped softly as he feels a bulge against him. Feeling his mouth open, Sasuke slips his tongue into Naruto's mouth, stroking Naruto's tongue with his own. 'Why does this feel so good? Its wrong. We're both guys. This shouldn't be happening.' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he feels Sasuke's mouth latch onto his neck and finds his sweet spot. Sucking there, Sasuke manages to make a moan escape Naruto's lips. "Oh yes Naruto, that is the sound of the gods. The sound that I long to hear from you every night," Sasuke whispers in Naruto's ear. Naruto blushes as he could feel his own bulge begin to form in response to the one growing larger that Sasuke pressed even tighter against him. He felt Sasuke nibbling his bottom lip as he heard something outside.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto moans, "I think I heard something." Grumbling, Sasuke releases Naruto and they open the door to find the room empty with a note on Naruto's bed. It read, "Sorry we left. You were in there for a lot longer than five minutes, so we left since its so late. See you tomorrow." This made both of their cheeks light up. "U-Um, I'm gonna go to bed…." The blond murmured.

"Um, yeah, me too," Sasuke replied.

That night they both had the same dream of finishing what they had started in the closet.

For the rest of the week neither Naruto nor Sasuke talked much during or after classes. They were both also having the same recurring dream.

Finally on Sunday night, Naruto went over in his head what had happened and everything he had contemplated about it during the week. He had decided to confront Sasuke about it.

When Sasuke walked back into their bedroom fully dressed after showering, Naruto motioned for Sasuke to sit on his bed with him. Warming himself up, he began. "Sasuke… I've been thinking about what happened, and I need to know. What _did _happen?"

Sighing, Sasuke looked down at his feet. "Would you believe it was just teenage hormones?" Seeing Naruto shake his head out of the corner of his eye, he nodded. "Yeah, I thought not…. Look, Naruto…. I've been in love with you since our second year of middle school."


	2. Chapter 2

For next three days, the dream Naruto kept having changed to what they talked about that night.

_ "… w-what do you mean, you've loved me since middle school?" Naruto asked, weary of the answer._

_ Sasuke inched a little closer and, hesitating for just a moment, took Naruto's hand in his own, playing with Naruto's fingers. "Three or four years ago, I started feeling… strange… around you. And when you were hit…" Sasuke paused, choking up a little, :when you were hit two years ago, I felt like I was hit by the fact that I nearly lost you." Sasuke reached his other hand up to Naruto's face and stroked his cheek gently before taking his hand back. "When the possibility of losing you was before me, it made me realize that the strange feeling I kept getting around you was me falling in love with you." Sasuke sighed and looked down at his hands before gazing into Naruto's eyes."Naruto… you have the kindest eyes and heart I've ever known. You're loyal. When someone is being rude to you or one of your friends, you find ways to change their mind and through all of your work, you make a new friend." Sasuke's usually pale cheeks started to gain a pink color as he spoke. "I love everything about you. Your optimism, how carefree and silly you are, your eyes… everything."_

_ Listening to what he was saying, Naruto's heart and stomach began to act up again, his cheeks becoming rosy. Naruto looked up, startled, as he felt a hand on his cheek. Looking into the raven's eyes, seeing love there, he barely heard Sasuke's next words. "… and now, thanks to that party, I finally know how luscious your lips feel against mine. They're even better than I ever imagined…." Suddenly Naruto was pulled forward gently. Feeling Sasuke's lips against his, his hands gripping the back his head. As his cheeks grew warmer, he closed his eyes, unconsciously leaning into the kiss, opening his mouth when Sasuke nibbled his bottom lip. The raven's tongue entwined with the blonds', rewarding him with a moan from Naruto's mouth. Hearing that, the fox's eyes flung open and he jerked back._

_ Covering his mouth and trying to hide his blush, Naruto stood. "I, um, I need to go take a shower." Sasuke sighed and nodded. After Naruto left, Sasuke laid down and snuggled into Naruto's pillow, inhaling the blonds' scent before falling asleep, where Naruto found him when he returned._

Naruto sat in his history class, Sasuke on his right, Shikamaru on his left. He kept going over what had happened, touching his lips and blushing. 'Why does my heart and stomach overreact just at the _memory _of what happened? All I can think about is the kiss….' Feeling flustered, he rested his head on his arms and fell asleep, dreaming of both incidences. The bell rang out loud. Being a heavy sleeper, Naruto didn't wake up until Sasuke shook him. Shooting straight up, he looked around, seeing only Sasuke. "O-Oh…. Lunchtime already?" The raven only nods, smiling warmly at Naruto.

Watching Naruto head to the door, Sasuke called out to him. "Naruto, wait." The blond paused and turned around, fidgeting as he grew nervous. Sasuke back Naruto up against the wall, putting a hand on either side of his head. The raven leaned forward and kissed Naruto's neck, licking from the crook of his neck to the blonds' jaw. He paused for a second before pressing his lips gently to Naruto's. pulling his head away, he rested his head on the wall next to Naruto's head. Tilting his head so his mouth was next to Naruto's ear, he whispered "Naruto, I love you. I will always love you. Because of that, I will wait for you to love me in return. For my Kitsune, I'll wait forever." With that Sasuke left to lunch, leaving Naruto slumped against the wall.

That night Naruto was awakened by Sasuke shaking him from a nightmare in which Sasuke was killed. "Naruto, wake up! It's ok, whatever happened in your dream, it's not real." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. With a shaky hand, Naruto reached up and placed it on Sasuke's cheek. 'He's alive…. He's alive and perfectly safe.' Naruto's tears spilled over at his profound relief. Sasuke's eyes saddened seeing Naruto cry and kissed his tears away. Reaching up, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. For once Naruto was making Sasuke's mind race. Biting his lip, Naruto pulled his raven down, burning with a strong yet confusing feeling of possession over the boy above him, sighing in relief when their lips met. Sasuke blinked in shock, unable to believe what was happening. Naruto paused and pulled away, embarrassed by his actions. "Naruto… what does this mean?"

Naruto blushed, averting his eyes. "I-I don't know. I dreamt you were killed…. Seeing you here above me, safe and alive, I couldn't help myself…." The blond looked back up into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Oh, my Kitsune, I'll never leave you." Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck, holding him tightly to his chest. He felt a hand on his cheek and lifted his head, searching Naruto's eyes and seeing a hint of love there. The shy blind reached his fingers into his dark beauty's hair, twisting his fingers in tightly and lifting Sasuke's head forward so his neck was before Naruto's face. Waiting to see his reaction and, feeling Sasuke's anticipation, reached up and kissed his neck. Sasuke moaned quietly and blushed at himself. "N-Naruto?" He stumbled, pulling back and looking at Naruto, who looked away, blushing bright red. Seeing this reaction in the blond, he gets a new wave of confidence and pulls Naruto's head to face him. Stroking his cheek, Sasuke kisses Naruto softly, quickly adding passion. He slowly reaches one hand down and, finding that Naruto's pajama pants were bulging, giving him a great feeling of Naruto's slightly erect member, he spread Naruto's legs apart and settled himself in between them. Getting more excited, he licked his beautiful Kitsune's lips. 'He wants m-more….' Naruto thought, getting distracted and keeping his mouth closed. Suddenly Naruto feels Sasuke's bulge thrust up against him and gasped. Sasuke saw his opening and slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth, sucking the blonds' tongue into his mouth. Desiring his best friend now more than ever, he reached his hand up Naruto's shirt, playing with his nipple. Earning a moan from his orange beauty, he took the boy's shirt off.

"S-Sasuke… um… we need to go to bed…." The raven nods and went to sleep in his own bed.

Naruto startled awake by the sound of his alarm. What happened the night before flooded back to him, making his cheeks feel like they were on fire. Trying to get ready quietly so as to not wake Sasuke, Naruto left to the gym the school provided for them to work out his confusion. Exercising always seemed to center him.

After a couple of hours Naruto returned to his room to use the shower connected to only their room. Naruto frowned when he got out seeing that Sasuke was gone. He had still been asleep when he went in. Shrugging, the fox dropped his towel and searched for clean clothes to wear. When he was satisfied with his picks he turned around to find Sasuke standing against the door. Blushing from being completely exposed to the raven he grabbed his towel off the floor and covered himself, stammering. "H-How long have y-you been there?"

"Hn, only about a minute." Sasuke replied. Going over to his bed and laying down, his back facing Naruto, silently giving him the privacy to dress without being watched. 'He's bigger than I thought he would be when soft.'

'I can't believe he's seen me naked now….' Naruto thought, flustered. Dressing quickly, he spoke up. "Um, Sasuke, why don't we have our friends over again?"

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto. "Sure, why not. We haven't hung out since spin the bottle." Smiling at the memory. "Text them and send them over. It can go on longer this time since its Saturday."

Naruto nodded and sent a text to everyone, asking them to come over. Kiba quickly sent a text back, 'Sure, as long as you and Sasuke don't ditch us for the closet again.' Irritated and not knowing what to say, he deleted the text. Finally the last person, Sakura, showed up.

"Geez Sakura, could you be any slower?" Ino sneered at her.

"Oh shut up Ino, everybody knows you two are lesbian for each other." Choji said, munching on some chips. Sakura's jaw dropped and she punched Choji in the arm. Irritated, the two girls sat on opposite ends of the now forming circle.

Ignoring the two girls and Choji, who was rubbing his arm, Naruto asked everyone. "Alright, what do you guys want to do? Watch tv, play a game?"

"I've been doing nothing but watch tv for the last week. Let's play a game." Gaara answered.

"That's fine, but what game should we play?" TenTen asked.

Looking at Sasuke with longing in her eyes, Sakura said, "Why not truth or dare?" Hearing groans from Shikamaru, she said, "I know, I know. It's completely cliché. But it could be fun." Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Yes, we know, troublesome, what a drag, blah blah blah. It'll be fun, so just do it." Grumbling, Shikamaru finally agreed. "That settles it! I'll go first. Gaara, truth or dare?"

Sighing, he answered, "Dare."

"Alright! We have a dare-devil on our hands. Hmm… I dare you to wear nothing but girls' underwear for the rest of the night. I have a pair you can have. It's in my room. Go get it." Everybody laughs as his draw drops. Clenching his fists, he leaves to grab it, coming back in five minutes. Gaara went into the bathroom to change and came out in sapphire blue bra and matching panties.

The night went on much like that. Neji has to take Ino on a date, Lee had to run down the hallway naked, Hinata admitted her crush on Naruto (it didn't surprise anyone, but it did make Sasuke growl quietly), Choji has too fast for twenty-four hours, and they made Sasuke admit that his crush was in the room. It took them two times of him choosing truth to find this out. After Ino kissed Shino on the lips, Shino made Kiba wear the bra Gaara had been wearing, and Kiba turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Hn. Dare, I guess." Sasuke replied.

"Finally, something besides truth! Alright. You have to get up and kiss your crush on the lips."

Irritated, Sasuke nodded and walked towards Naruto and Sakura. 'OMG, its me! He likes _me_! I knew it!' The pink haired girl thought. Getting her lips ready, her heart sank as he leaned down and took Naruto's face in his hands and kissed him softly.

"Well," Kiba said, "that would explain why you were in the closet for so long," he sniggered.


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody glared at Kiba. Feeling awkward, TenTen stepped forward. "Um, Sasuke, Naruto… are you two together?"

Blushing profusely, Naruto looked down at his hands. Grumbling with embarrassment, Sasuke said, "No, we are not together."

Their next question hung in the air. When Sasuke refused to answer, TenTen asked, "Well, why not?"

Sighing, Sasuke replied. "Just because Naruto is the one I have feelings for doesn't mean that he returns them." Which was true, although the Uchiha does believe the blond is falling for him.

"Well alrightly then. I vote we go back to our own rooms," Kiba says, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah…." Ino said, looking at Sakura worriedly. A minute later they had all left.

Locking their bedroom door, Sasuke turned to face Naruto. "Kitsune…. What I said is true. Just because I love you doesn't mean that you reciprocate my feelings." Walking towards his potential lover slowly, he helped him stand up and took his face in his hands. Leaning in and kissing him lovingly before sucking the fox's lip into his mouth. Naruto moaned quietly at Sasuke's touch, shuddering. "However, that may be true, but I can feel the way you're reacting to me. You might not love me right now, but soon you will."

With his cheeks red, Naruto turned around and went to bed.

…

That night, Naruto dreamt that he and Sasuke had gotten married. When he awoke he shoved his face in his pillow. 'Well, now I have my answer. I… I love Sasuke.' With his cheeks flaming at the thought Naruto turned on his side and gazed at his Uchiha. 'How did this happen? What does this mean for the future?' Smiling as he knew deep down that as long as Sasuke loved him, he would be spending the rest of his life with the raven. Biting his lip, he got into the shower as quietly as possible.

Sasuke woke to see Naruto gone. 'Probably at the gym.' Putting his waterproof ear buds in, he turned his music up as loud as possible and stripped of his clothes. Walking into their bathroom, he got into the shower while looking at a scratch on his hand. Feeling water already coming down, he looked up in shock. Before him was a completely naked, blushing bright red, Naruto.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto shuttered. Biting his lip nervously, he grabbed his luffa and covered himself.

Sasuke's cheeks grew warm as he gazed at his beauty. Unable to contain himself he took Naruto into his arms and kissed him, one arm around Naruto's waist and the other hand tangling itself in the blond hair. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and, wanting this just as bad, Naruto opened his mouth for his beautiful raven. Tangling his fingers in Sasuke's hair, he wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's tongue. Moaning as Sasuke nipped at his neck, he thought, 'I want to tell him.' Getting distracted as he could feel Sasuke's growing member press against him, he panted lightly. He gripped Sasuke's head gently and pulled him up so they were looking at each other. "S-Sasuke…. Sasuke, I love you."

Shocked, Sasuke searched his eyes and saw the thruth of Naruto's words there. Smiling slowly, almost hesitating to believe, he stroked Naruto's face. "A-Are you sure?" Naruto nodded. "W-What made you realize it?"

Looking away, Naruto started playing with his fingers. "When you would k-kiss me, it felt so good. I kepy wanting more…." Biting his lip, he told Sasuke the final piece that made it click. "A-And last night… I dreamt… that we were getting m-married…" Naruto averted his eyes before returning them, "… and I realized I wanted that, more than anything I ever could want." Sasuke was silent, looking at his hands. Something in Naruto broke, making tears leak out of his eyes. "Look at me!" Sasuke's head snapped up. 'Maybe I was wrong…. Maybe he lied.' "W-Why haven't you said it back? Were you just m-messing with my emotions, like a game?"

Sasuke gasped as he realized his mistake. Pulling Naruto's face back to his after the blond looked away, the raven kissed Naruto's tears away. "I'm so sorry. I was just so shocked and happy to hear you say it. I didn't even realize. Naruto…." Sasuke tried to put all of his heart into his next words. "I love you, Kitsune."

Blushing brightly at hearing those words, Naruto walked out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around himself, he stuttered. "W-We have h-homework…." Nodding and following suit, Sasuke got out and the two of them dress before settling into do their homework.

Both boys jumped when there was a loud pounding at the door. "Sasuke, I know you're in there! Open up!" a rather familiar voice screamed. Wincing, Sasuke opened the door for the obviously pissed off Sakura. Walking in, she slammed the door. "What the hell was that yesterday?"

Glaring at her and knowing exactly what she meant, Sasuke played dumb. "What was what, baka?"

Glaring right back at Sasuke and especially at Naruto, she yelled, "You know damn well what! That kiss, saying that you like NARUTO!"

"It's exactly what it implied, now stop shouting. You'll get us in trouble."

"I don't care if I get us expelled! Explain yourself! How could you like HIM when you kept sending ME signals?" She screamed, pointing her finger violently at Naruto. "How could you choose this idiot over ME? He's SCUM!" Her image suggested she was close to pulling her hair out.

Something in Sasuke snapped when Sakura started verbally attacking Naruto. Yelling in rage, the furious raven pushed Sakura into the wall, holding her there. "Now you listen here, you insolent bitch! There has never, I repeat, NEVER been anything between us! I have never wanted you, and I never will! If you were half the person Naruto is, you would see why! I love Naruto, and that's that! If I EVER see you mistreating him, I will break every bone in your body! Do you understand me?" Sakura nodded meekly. "I said, DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?" Sasuke screamed, making each word a sentence.

"Y-Yes Sasuke-kun!" She whispers, terrified.

"No! No Sasuke-kun! There is no longer any informalities between us! Now scram, before I make do on my promise early!" With tears streaming down her face, Sakura ran out of their room.

Turning back to Naruto, Sasuke's furious eyes softened. Sitting down on Naruto's bed gently, he took the blonds' hand in his own. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Kitsune. I never want to be violent near you. I just can't sit around while she bashed you."

Nodding mutely, Naruto allowed himself to be pulled into Sasuke's arms, who kissed his head. Looking up, he said quietly, "I'm ok. Really. It makes me very happy that you care about me enough to be protective of me." Getting a glint in his eye, Sasuke pushed Naruto's homework aside and gently pushed Naruto back against the bed. Naruto blushed and squirmed underneath Sasuke's piercing gaze. Leaning down on top of Naruto, Sasuke kissed the fix softly before turning his attention to the boy's neck. Quickly finding Naruto's sweet spot again, Sasuke sucked and nipped at his neck. Moaning loudly as the raven gave him multiple hickies, Sasuke reached down and gently rubbed Naruto's member through his clothes. Sasuke stopped as he heard Naruto whimper quietly.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, stroking his cheek.

Whimpering more and looking away, Naruto whispered, ashamed. "I-I'm, not ready for that, at least not yet."

Understanding, Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead, getting up. "That's alright. Nothing to be ashamed of. As I said before, I'll wait for you forever." With that the boys resumed their homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto didn't know how to act near Sasuke anymore, especially when they were near their friends. Sakura just glared at him, and Ino just worried over the two. Before Sakura had found out about Sasuke's feelings for him, the two had been very close. She had been his best female friend, once he had got over his crush for her.

Sakura felt guilty over her harsh words of Naruto, and he knew it. After history class one day, Naruto pulled her aside to talk to her. "Sakura-chan, I know you feel bad. And I miss you. Our fall break is coming up, and Jiraiya wants me to come home so we can go to our vacation home. Our friendship needs to be repaired, so I was wondering, would you like to come with me?"

Sakura beamed at him, so happy to be forgiven. "Of course, Naruto-kun. Mom and dad don't have any plans for me, so I can come. When are we leaving?"

"Well today is Thursday, and we start break tomorrow. Jiraiya said he would be picking us up at 5:00 p.m, and we'll be leaving to the vacation home on Saturday, and we'll have a whole week to hang out," he said, hugging Sakura tightly.

"Alright! I'll make sure I have enough clothes packed for the week." She turned to leave for lunch, walking next to Naruto. "Oh, Naruto-kun?" He turned to her, smiling. "Thank you for forgiving me. I know I don't deserve it, but it means alot to me."

"Sakura-chan, its understandable. You've always like Sasuke, so its completely natural to feel jealousy and resentment towards the object of his affection. It didn't upset me, honest." He smiled at her, amazing Sakura at his level of loyalty to his friends, even her.

Giggling happily, Sakura threw her arm around his shoulders, and he grabbed her waist. They skipped the rest of the way to their table. Everyone but Sasuke was in attendence.

"What has got into you two?" Ino asked, sending a confused look to Hinata, who just shrugged.

"Oh, Naruto-kun just invited me to spend the week with him and Kiraiya at their vacation home." Sakura squealed. "We're going to have a blast!"

For a moment everyone was shocked into silence. "But Sakura, what about your crush on Sasuke, and his crush on Naruto?" Choji asked.

Naruto and Sakura shrugged. "We're just friends. We had a fight, so now we want to mend our friendship," he said.

"Alright, but don't be surprised if Sasuke-kun gets mad at you," Kiba said.

"Hn. Even if he does get mad, that shouldn't matter. Naruto doesn't belong to Sasuke." Neji replied. "This numnut can do as he wishes."

Naruto blushed faintly at the reminder of his confusing relationship with his best friend. "You're righ, Neji. Thanks." The genius just grunted in response.

Getting an idea, Lee asked, "Hey, Naruto-kun, why is she the only one going up?"

Shrugging, Naruto replied, "I don't know. I suppose you guys could come up Tuesday night or Wednesday morning. Jiraiya said there wasn't a limit on how many I can invite."

Just then Sasuke sat down on Naruto's other side. "What about invites?"

"Oh, Naruto was just saying that all of us can go up to his and Jiraiya's vacation house on Tuesday night or Wednesday morning." Shino said.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned to Naruto. "Why Wednesday? That would only leave half the vaction for your house."

"Oh, that's because I'm going over early to spend some one-on-one time with Naruto-kun." Sakura beamed. Seeing the angry glare on Sasuke's face, she visibly deflated.

Noticing his glare, Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's arm. 'He doesn't look very happy about that. Well, Neji is right. He doesn't own me.'

"Okay guys. There is a beach there, so bring a suit with you. Plus there is a water and amusement park near by. This is gonna be so much fun. So actually, come Tuesday night," the whiskered face boy said. "We'll pick you up at the school at 7:00 p.m."

...

Sasuke slumped against his bed, depressed about Naruto and Sakura spending time alone together.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, sombing his hair.

"Why are you spending time with that dumb girl?" The rest of his question hung in the air. _And not me?_

Sighing heavily, Naruto sat next to the raven. "Sakura and I need to mend our friendship. Its been suffering lately." Sasuke just sighed and nodded. When Naruto looked away he quickly grabbed him, pulling him down to kiss him.

Naruto gasped before hesitantly kissing Sasuke back. Naruto opened his mouth when Sasuke asked permission. As Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth the raven was working on unbuttoning the blonds' shirt. Finally managing to get it off, Sasuke flipped them so he was on top and he started licking Naruto's nipples, making them become hard fast. Once hard, Sasuke began nibbling on them gently. Kissing his way back up to Naruto's neck, Sasuke slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the fox's pants. Looking up at Naruto, he found the boy's reaction was blushing, but he could also see yearning in his eyes.

Sasuke slowly took Naruto's pants off and looked down to see the tip of Naruto's member poking out of his boxers. He looked back up at Naruto, who bit his lip, but looked excited. Sasuke proceeded to take Naruto's boxers off, gasping at his fox's member. "Naruto... this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And you're _huge._" Naruto's cheeks instantly reddened a very dark shade. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's shirt, and the raven could tell he was uncomfortable being the only one naked. Sasuke smiled and obeyed his silent orders, stripping himself quickly. Sasuke took Naruto's member in his hands and began to gently rub it. Naruto threw his head back, moaning loudly. Sasuke smirked. "If you're not careful Kitsune, someone will hear you." This comment just made Naruto's cheeks darken and him to bite his lip. Needing to hear his moans again, Sasuke returned to rubbing Naruto's member, switching between fast and slow. Sasuke leaned forward and licked Naruto's neck, biting it gently, and began renewing one of his previous hickies he had given his fox.

Naruto screamed as he came into the raven's hand, "S-Sasuke!" Blushing brightly, Naruto hid his face in the Uchiha's pillow. He heard some wet noises and looked over to see Sasuke licking up his semen, and he hid his face again.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his chest. "Hey, its nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you, Kitsune." He brushed his nose over the fox's cheek. Naruto nuzzled into his chest, and he tightened his hold around him.

"D-Does this mean we're t-together? As in, b-boyfriend and b-boyfriend?" He asked tentatively. Sasuke nodded and Naruto grinned wide, happy tears slowly running down the side of his face. Sasuke kissed away his tears before kissing his lips softly. They both fell asleep, muttering, "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was awakened by Sasuke rolling over, leaving his exposed skin cold. He felt his ears get hot as he remembered the previous night. Standing up carefully, Naruto walked into the shower, getting ready for school.

When he walked back into their room Sasuke kissed him softly before dressing. Kissing him back, he asked, "Aren't you going to take a shower?"

Sasuke smirked. "No, I'm not the one that got sweaty last night." This caused the color to return to Naruto's ears.

...

"Man, last night I was woken up by some weird sound. I couldn't even tell which room it was from." Shikamaru complained in their biology class as they worked on thier lab. They were extracting their DNA out of their saliva.

"Yeah, I heard it too," Lee said.

"What did it sound like?" TenTen asked, gently rocking the test tube in her fingers.

"Like moaning. You know, like a ghost," Choji said. Naruto ducked his head and worked harder on their lab, writing down an observation. "Did you hear it, Naruto?"

Shaking his head, trying to look indifferent, he replied, "No, I'm a pretty heavy sleeper. Takes alot more than a ghost to wake me up." Sasuke sniggered so quietly, only Naruto could hear him. He felt like elbowing him, but he didn't want to give himself away.

...

"Naruto, wait up!" Ino called, running to catch up to him. "I wanted to talk to you."

Naruto stopped and smiled at her. "What is it, Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled back, then sighed. "I'm worried about you and Sakura."

"What about us?" He asked, confused.

"Well... I'm worried about her reaction of Sasuke-kun liking you. And for you, the same thing. Finding out your best friend of the same gender likes you is a big deal. How are you taking it?" she asked, looking him over.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and sent a text to Sasuke. 'Can I tell Ino?' "Well, its a little..." He was interupted by Sasuke's reply. 'Sure. You can tell anyone you want. They already know how I feel. Its up to you if you're ok with them knowing you reciprocate them.' Naruto smiled. "Its great Ino. He doesn't act it around all of you, but he's so sweet to me."

Ino grinned. "So you love him back?" Naruto nodded slowly. "Are you two together now?" Naruto blushed, which she took as a yes.

"Don't tell anyone yet. I want to tell them on my own time," he begged.

"Not a problem," she said, hugging him. "Anywho, I have homework. See ya!" Ino waved as she ran to her dorm room.

...

Sasuke looked over to see Naruto packing, his back to the raven. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, holding the blond to him tightly. Kissing the back of his neck gently, he asked, "How did Ino take it?"

Naruto turned around and put his arms around Sasuke. "She seemed to be happy for us. And she agreed not to tell anyone." Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto closer. Staring into his eyes, he slowly closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Naruto's heart beat sped up and Sasuke tangled one hand in Naruto's hair. Naruto oanted lightly as Sasuke kissed down his neck. "N-No more hickies Sasuke. I can't wear my jacket at the beach, so it will be exposed if you do."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips again. "Alright Kitsune. But I'll miss you. I can't wait for Tuesday." He kissed his cheek. "I love you, Naruto."

"I-I love you too, Sasuke," the blond said, smiling shyly.

He jumped when Sasuke grabbed his ass. "Finish packing."

...

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, waving to her as he met up with her. "Are you excited?"

"Yes. It's gonna,to be a lot of fun. Thank you again, Naruto-kun," she said, giggling. "Oh! Is that him right there?"

Naruto looked over to see where Sakura-chan was pointing. "Yeah, that's the pervy sage," he said, grinning.

"Hiya, chickadees! You ready for a great vacation?" Jiraiya asled as they got in the car.

"Yes, pervy sage," they said at the same time and laughed.

...

They awoke the next morning at 8:00 a.m. they quickly packed the car with the rest of car with rest of the needed stuff. It only took them ten minutes to unpack everything.

"Hey, let's go to the beach now!" Sakura bubbled.

"You two go on ahead. I have to work on my book." Jiraiya said, setting up his laptop.

Naruto shut the laptop lid down quickly. "Nu-uh, old man. We're on vacation. No working. Go put your swimsuit on. We are going to the beach."

Jiraiya grumbled and the three of them went to their rooms to change and met up at the front door. "You chickadees have everything you need, including sunblock?"

"We don't need any sunblock. I am going to work on my tan." Sakura scoffed.

"Yeah, I tan easily, so I don't need to worry about getting burnt." Naruto chimed in. "Now let's go!"

Naruto and Sakura ran down the beach to the water. Sakura shrieked when Naruto splasled her with the water. "Its so cold!"

Naruto grinned as he splashed her more. "Just jump in, like me. You'll get warm soon enough." To show her, he ran farther in and dove into the water as soon as it was deep enough. He kept swimming in further until Sakura ran in after him. She looked for him, but he kept swimming out of her sight. When she started getting worried he popped up behind her and tackled her into the water.

"N-Naruto! How d-dare you?" She wraped her arms around herself. "It's so cold!"

Naruto grinned and started swimming away. "Lighten up, Sakura-chan. I know where it's a lot warmer. Follow me."

...

Naruto, who was several feet ahead of her, turned and splashed more water at Sakura. She S flinched back, expecting to be hit with cold water. She looked at Naruto, shocked. "It is warm. I thought you were lying to me."

Naruto sent another wave at her. "I wouldn't lie to you, especially about something this trivial." Naruto stood up fully and was waist deep. He kept walking further in, and when he got to the end of the pool, he was at shoulder level.

Sakura waded in deeper and found a natural bench. She sat down and now the water water was just below her armpit. "How did you find this place?"

"Oh, mom and dad showed it to me before they died. We used to swim after all the time." Naruto dunked under before coming back up.

"... was it in that car crash you were in two years ago? Is that how they died?" She asked, looking at Naruto with sad eyes.

"Yeah. I was in the back seat, and they were in the front. It was a head on collision. the doctors said they died instantly, that there was no pain for them." Naruto half smiled. "I suppose that should make pain of losing them easier, but it doesnt." Naruto bent his knees so it was only his nose and up above the surface. Just enough for him to breathe.

Sakura floated over to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun." He just shook his head.

...

Tuesday night Jiraya went back to the school to pick up the rest of their friends. There wasn't enough room for all of them, so Ino's and Hinata's parents drove up the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Sakura were watching tv when everybody burst in, breaking the silence. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke. He waved him over to sit next to him. "How has your vacation been so far?"

Sasuke grunted and slyly took his hand. Everyone was so busy putting their things away that no one noticed. Jiraiya walked in and started talking. Sasuke took his hand back. "Listen up brats." He had on his usual grin, so you could tell he was joking. "Tomorrow we're going to the amusement park, so rest up. Thursday we'll spend the day on the beach, Friday the waterpark, Saturday beach, and we'll go home Sunday. So let's eat dinner and then off to bed."

...

Each bedroom had two beds, so they kept the sleeping arrangements the same as for school. After a dinner of pizza, Naruto and Sasuke returned to their room.

As soon as the door was shut and locked Sasuke turned to Naruto and kissed him fiercly. He slipped their shirts off and ran his hands up and down Naruto's back. Naruto opened his mouth for the raven, wanting more. Sasuke massaged Naruto's tongue while unbuttoning the blond's pants. Once he got the pants and boxers down around Naruto's ankles, he kissed down Naruto's chest until he was on his knees. He glanced up at Naruto and chuckled as Naruto's face showed ecstacy, which turned into impatience the longer he waited. He decided to end Naruto's torture and took the blond's member into his mouth. Sasuke gripped his lovers ass and drew him closer. Naruto stuffed his fist in his mouth to stifle his moans. He hesitantly rested his hands on the raven's head, gripping his hair tightly. Naruto was unable to keep in his moan of ecstacy when he came in the raven's mouth.

Naruto gasped and his hands flew to his mouth. "Sasuke-kun... I-I'm so sorry." Tears gathered in his eyes, shame falling on him.

Sasuke stood and took Naruto into his arms, stroking his hair. "Shh. Its ok Naruto. There's nothing to be upset about."

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "B-But I came in your moth... Oh, my gods, I'm so sorry..."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead, smoothing the hair back from his face. "And I enjoyed every drop of it."

Naruto blushed brightly. "A-Are you sure?" Sasuke nodded.

"Come now, let's go to bed. Here, put your boxers back on." Sasuke picked up Naruto's boxers and gave them to him and undressed himself down to his boxers. Sasuke turned off the lights and climbed into bed. When he reached for Naruto and came up empty, he said, "Naruto?" He heard a hmm? "Where are you?"

"In my bed. Why? Where are you?" he asked.

"Lying in the bed you should be in. Come over here please." A moment later he felt the bed slump down. "That's a good boyfriend." Sasuke held Naruto to him and kissed his lips. "I love you. Goodnight." Naruto responded in kind.

...

The day before at the amusement park had, of course, been a blast. They made sure to go on every ride at least once, all of them at the same time, even if they had to wait several tims to do so. Today they were going to the beach.

Naruto jumped in the air and hit the volleyball, sending it to the other side. "Score! Yes! We win! Haha!" Naruto was jumping around happily. The game was him, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Lee, and Shikamaru against Nej, TenTen, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Choji with Jiraiya being the referee.

"One more game to decide the official winner. The win score is now 1:1." Jiraiya said.

Since their team had Lee, they won. "You cheated!" Choji complained.

"No they didn't. They had Lee-san," Sakura chided. Lee beamed at being complimented by his crush.

Sasuke left to the house to go to the bathroom. When he walked out he slammed into someone. He looked down to see Sakura. "S-Sasuke-kun..." She looked around for a second then reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sasuke immediately pushed her away, wiping his mouth. Growling loudly, he pushed past her. "Wait, Sasuke-kun! I love you!" Irritated, he flipped her off and stalked back to the beach. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and walked into the water until he was deep enough to swim.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. The blond smiled and took the other's hand under the water and began dragging him away.

"Naruto, where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked, hesitating.

"Somewhere we can talk in private," he responded, turning a corner, revealing a pool of water, secluded from everything else. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Sasuke nodded, speechless. "Mom and dad used to bring me here." Naruto sat down on this bench-like outing. "So what's wrong?" he asked again, holding Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke's face darkened and he growled. "Sakura."

"Sakura what?" the blond asked, confused.

Sasuke kicked. His legs out angrily. "Sakura is the problem."

Naruto sighed. "I thought you were over that. I'm not mad at her."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, wondering if he could really be that blind. "Its not about that, Naruto." he sighed and looked down. "When I went to the bathroom... she kissed me."

Sasuke looked up when Naruto said nothing. The blond was stunned. "She did WHAT?"

"Kissed me," the raven said.

"Did you... Did you kiss her back?' Naruto asked, trying to believe in his boyfriend.

Sasuke made a diisgusted noise. "Of course not. I pushed past her. When I did that, she told me she loved me. Then I came to you immediately."

"She told you she loves you?" he asked.

"Yeah. When she did I flipped her off."

Naruto nodded, releasing a sigh of relief. "Well, now I am mad at her, but for now its ok."

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's waist, who in turn rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm still sorry," he said. Naruto just shook his head. Sasuke pulled Naruto so he was sitting on Sasuke's lap. The raven licked Naruto's neck slowly, sucking on the crook of the blond's neck.

"H-Hey, I said n-no hickies," Naruto moaned, weakly pushing at Sasuke. The dark beauty just grunted and held his lover to him closer. Naruto stopped struggling and gripped Sasuke's hair tightly.

Naruto panted lightly. Sasuke nipped his neck and reached around Naruto and grabbed his ass. Naruto jumped and grunted in pain as his hard member was squished between them. Sasuke smiled against the blond's neck and picked him up and pulled hiis swim trunks off and put them on the rock wall behind them. Naruto blushed at being naked in the open. Sasuke reached down and stroked Naruto's member for a moment. Sasuke stood while holding Naruto and did the same thing to his own swim trunks, sitting down after, Naruto placed so both their members were exposed. Both of them shuddered at the feel of their naked flesh being pressed together. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's member curiously aand touched it gently. Sasuke moaned quietly as Naruto gripped it tighter. Sasuke put Naruto's hands on his shoulders to steady him and lifted Naruto up and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "Do you want this, Kitsune?" Naruto nodded eagerly, lust shining out of his eyes.

They heard a gasp and turned their heads. "What are you DOING?" Sakura screeched.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Thank you so much for reading my stories. I especially love the reviews. They make me so happy when I get an email telling me I have a new review or the story has been followed or favorited. Sorry it took me a few days to update. I went to the midnight showing of the Dark Knight Rises, I went to a wedding reception for my cousin, and my sister had a triathlon yesterday, then I went to family dinner. Its been a very busy few days. I wrote the chapter last night, but it was four in the morning and I had to get up at nine, so I decided to post it today instead. Thank you for bearing with me.

…

Startled, Naruto lost his balance and fell down on Sasuke's member. It didn't make it in, but boy, did it hurt. "Ai!" the blond cried out in pain. Sasuke helped him sit down, their members rubbing against each other slightly.

Kissing his cheek, he asked, "Are you ok, Kitsune?" The boy nodded. "Good. Now then." The raven turned to glare at the pinkette. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was trying to find Naruto, so I could tell him how you kissed me," she glared right back at him.

Sasuke looked stunned. "Yeah, like he would believe you. I already told him what you did, bitch."

Naruto looked wearily at both, searching their faces. He saw anger for himself and desire for Sasuke in Sakura's face, and love for him in Sasuke's. the blond smiled and kissed his raven's cheek. He turned and glared at Sakura. "I know Sasuke better than anyone, and I would know if he was lying to me. I want you to leave, now. You can stay for the rest of the vacation, but I don't want to see you within ten feet of either of us. And don't ever come back to this pool." Sakura turned and swam away angrily.

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's cheeks and stroked them slowly, turning the boy's head to face him. He slowly closed the gap between their lips, pressing them together softly. "Are you ok?" he asked, nuzzling Naruto's neck. His fox nodded his head. Sasuke reached down and stroked Naruto's member. He spoke to the blond through the blond's moans. "Although I do really want you, this is not the proper place to be our first time." He rubbed the head of Naruto's member. "But that doesn't mean I can't pleasure you." With his right hand he kept playing with Naruto's member and with his left hand he started rubbing Naruto's nipples. Naruto moaned and began thrusting up into Sasuke's hand. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders tightly as he moaned and came, his seed floating into the water surrounding them. "Feel better?" Naruto nodded. "Lets get dressed and go rejoin everyone." They stood up and grabbed their swim trunks and dressed quickly. "You go out first. I'll follow in a minute. I can tell you don't want everyone to know yet." Naruto smiled and nodded. After giving him a quick kiss, he swam off. Sasuke hopped around the pool for a minute before he swam around the rock wall and back to his friends. He saw Naruto lying down on his beach towel while Sakura sat and sulked on the beach a couple a yards away. He went completely under the water and popped up a few yards away and walked onto the beach. Sasuke saw it right before it hit. He stumbled, then passed out, falling back into the water.

Naruto looked over at the splash. "Sasuke!" he screamed and ran to him. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Neji called.

"Sasuke passed out. Help me get him to our room." Neji nodded and they both picked an arm they dragged him to their room and laid him on his bed.

"I'll go grab some water and towels," Neji said. He returned a few minutes later and dipped the towel in the water and rung it out. He folded it and handed it to Naruto, who placed it on Sasukes forehead.

Naruto sat by Sasuke's side the entire time he was unconscious. He would change his towel every fifteen minutes. After an hour and a half he awoke. Naruto was in the process of changing the towels.

"Hn. What happened?" he heard behind him.

Naruto whipped around. "Sasuke!" he cried, hugging the Uchiha to him, kissing his lips fondly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. What happened?" Sasuke asked groggily.

"They were playing volleyball and the ball flew at you and hit you in the head. You passed out and fell into the water. Neji and I brought you back here and you've been unconscious for the last hour and a half," Naruto explained. "Well, it's time for dinner now. You need to stay in bed, so I'm going to go grab our food, and we'll eat in here, alright?"

Sasuke nodded, squeezing Naruto's hand lovingly. "Alright. Hurry back soon." He loved watching the blond's ass as he walked away. Naruto came back five minutes later with a tray filled with food. "What are we eating?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto set the tray on the bed right in front of Sasuke, over his lap. "We are having miso soup, sticky rice, and chicken curry." He sat next to Sasuke and dug in. After they ate they went to bed, spooning, Sasuke holding Naruto.

Naruto dreamed first of Sakura kissing Sasuke.

_The pinkette cupped Sasuke's face in her hands, kissing him softly. Sasuke returned her kiss, turning it into a more intense as he grabbed her ass possessively. He grabbed her leg and hoisted them up around his waist and slammed her into the wall, feeling up under her dress and he squeezed her breasts. She moaned as he took her dress off._

_Naruto dreamt it as if he was above and watched down on it. He put his hands over his mouth to muffle his sobs, his eyes flowing with tears as his heart broke. When his eyes were so full of tears that he couldn't see he felt himself floating away and settle into something. Looking down, he saw he was in his body. In his dream he wiped away his tears as his second dream started._

_Sasuke lifted Naruto up out of the water and put him on a flat seat in the rock wall. He took the naked member into his mouth. Sasuke massaged Naruto's balls gently with one hand, and with his other hand he lifted the blond's butt up just enough to fit his hand under and he massaged Naruto's entrance slowly. As Naruto moaned he slid his finger in and,_

Naruto startled awake, his member up and throbbing, the first dream completely banished from his mind by the second dream. Sasuke groaned and rolled back towards Naruto. "What's wrong, Kitsune?" he asked groggily. Naruto blushed bright red as Sasuke's roaming hands found his stiff member. "Oh," Sasuke said, completely awake now. "I see."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck teasingly, rubbing the boy's member through his boxers. He sucked on the blond's nipples before kissing down to the lip of the boxers and slipped his hands under Naruto's back and lifted his butt so he could drag the boxers off with his teeth. When he was about to take Naruto's member into his mouth, his lover complained, "Hey, take your boxers off, too." Sasuke nodded and stood, slipping his only article of clothing off. Naruto patted the bed, so Sasuke lay down. Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke and positioned himself so they could pleasure each other at the same time. Naruto took Sasuke's member into his mouth slowly and began to suck hesitantly. 'Oh, this feels amazing.' Sasuke took Naruto's member into his mouth, and sucking noises could be heard from both of them.

Sasuke moved Naruto so he was lying on his back. He placed himself between Naruto's spread legs. He sucked on his fingers, then slowly stuck it into Naruto's entrance, slowly adding up to three fingers and thrust them in and out. Naruto whimpered from the pain. Sasuke slipped his fingers out and gently squeezed Naruto's hand. "Do you still want this? Do you still want _us?_" he asked.

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes!"

Sasuke smiled. "This is going to hurt."

"I know. But it won't forever," he said quietly. Sasuke beamed happily at his lover. He spread Naruto's cheeks apart and pressed his tip against Naruto's entrance.

He slowly pushed in, trying to reduce the fox's pain. When Naruto cried out in pain, he leaned forward and kissed his lover's forehead. "Shh. Its ok, Kitsune." The blond nodded, breathing through his pain. Sasuke kept glancing between his lover's face and his entrance, wanting to see Naruto's face, his reaction to this, and his entrance eating the raven's member.

"G-Go ahead and push all the way in," Naruto panted, wincing.

Sasuke's eyes softened. "Are you sure?" Naruto nodded quickly. Sasuke smiled at his lover warmly and pushed all the way in. he paused to let the blond adjust, then began slowly thrusting, searching. When Naruto moaned, this time in pleasure, he knew he had found Naruto's pleasure spot. Sasuke focused on that spot and started pounding into that same area harder and faster.

"Ahh," Naruto moaned. "S-Sasuke, faster!" Sasuke could feel Naruto begin to tense up, so he worked harder to make himself reach his finish with Naruto. "S-Sasuke!" "N-Naruto!" they cried out as they came together, Naruto filled with Sasuke's seed, as they were sprayed by Naruto's. Panting heavily, Sasuke pulled out and cleaned them up as best he could. When he was done, he held Naruto close and they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. I'm so sorry that this has taken so long, and that its so short. I am having very bad writers block right now, so I will keep writing on this chapter, and when I've finished it I'll update it. Until then, at least enjoy this.

…

Naruto rolled over and nearly fell off the bed. "A-Ah!" he exclaimed, clutching his hand to his chest. Breathing heavily, he scooted back. He turned around and saw his beautiful Uchiha, his hair falling freely over his face. Naruto's cheeks warmed and his heart beat sped up as he remembered the night before, thinking about how much he loved it, of how much he loved his raven. He smiled warmly and snuggled back into Sasuke, who took him in his arms unconsiously. He kissed Sasuke's neck before closing his eyes and sighing contentedly, readying himself to fall back asleep.

"Really?" the raven said, spooking the blond, who jumped. "You think you can just kiss my neck and that's the end of it? Uh uh, I don't think so." He felt hands roam his back, sliding down until they found his butt, and squeezed it tightly and possessively. He leaned forward and whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "You are my lover now, which means I get you whenever I want. You've peaked my interest, so now I will take you."

Naruto looked up at him, his eyes wide. He slowlly smiled and leaned up to kiss Sasuke softly, closing his eyes as his lover took him into his arms. "Ahh," he moaned as Sasuke trailed gentle kisses down to his neck and back up to his earlobe, where he stopped to nibble, licking the back of it. Naruto could feel his ears heat up in response. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as the raven gently massaged his waist, earning a low moan from the blond, arching his back slightly. Sasuke's hot mouth trailed down his chest and latched onto his nipple, making the blond's back arch further. Naruto smiled mischeviously and flipped them over so he was on top and pressed down against Sasuke's member, making both of them moan. Sasuke took out the lube and lifted Naruto up so he could rub it on his member. He slowly lowered Naruto down on his member, squeezing in as gently as possible. Naruto groaned painfully as Sasuke pushed in all the way. Sasuke waited for him to adjust. Naruto breathed through the pain and started moving his hips when he was ready. Sasuke moaned quietly and thrusted slowly, gaining speed with time. Naruto started moaning as Sasuke's member kept poking his prostate, thrusting back down on Sasuke. The raven gripped his lovers hips tightly and thrusted him up and down his member, gasping as he shot him full of his seed. Naruto moaned at the sudden heat. His member twitched before shooting his own seed on Sasuke's stomach. Naruto panted and fell down beside Sasuke, cuddling up next to him.


	9. Not Actually A Chapter

Hey guys. I'm so sorry for disappearing on you for two months (or is it three?), especially when in the beginning you were used to one every day or every other day. I've been so busy because I started my very first semester of college at the end of August, and I've been lucky to find time for my best friends. (I'm actually way excited for this upcoming weekend; its Anime Banzai, my state's annual anime convention and I'm going all three days and cosplaying for my first time ever! :O) I'll be honest with you guys; you deserve it. I have huge writers block, and I can't think of where I want the story to go now. I've lost interest. But recently my interest has been rekindled. So I have some homework for those of you who really would like me to continue: I need you guys to give me some ideas of what you would like to see (or read, more accurately) in the story for two reasons: 1. Like I said, I can't think of anything, and 2. I would love to give the readers what they want (as long as it's in my comfort zone and not against my basic image of the story). Also, reviews really help encourage me. This update is actually thanks to naniz99.


End file.
